twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Sévérine
*Sévérine King *Sévérine Roman *Love |species = Vampire |gender = Female |height = 5'9" |hair = Brown |eyes = *Brown *Red *Black |skin = Pale |family = *James *Judi *Dacian *Italian coven *United Kingdom coven |abilities = Basic Vampiric Abilities |special = *Physical Attraction *Ability Giving *Sorcery |loyalty = *Dacian Coven *Italian coven *Romanian Coven *United Kingdom coven}} Sévérine was a female vampire who was a member of the Italian coven but escaped death by submitting under Volturi rule. She owns several castles, one being in China, Italy, Egypt, Hong Kong, Egypt, and the UK. Her mate is James, a former member of the United Kingdom coven, and has the ability to attract others physically. Biography Early Life Like Dacian, and many others of the Italian, Dacian, and Romanian Coven, Sévérine was a founding member of a large ]coven somewhere, from England to Africa. Sévérine was a founding member of the Romanians, but then left to join and create the Italian coven. Like many other ancient covens, the Italians were powerful and grew very large. They later became the security base for the Romanians, telling them when new covens were created, when, and by who. They also stopped other covens from entering the Romanians territory. If there was another power rising, the Italians would inform the Romanians and they would prepare for battle. This led to the Italians survival and later, defeat. If the Italians would have not served the Romanians well or at all, then they would have been wiped out, this they already knew and stuck to surviving. Thousands of years after the Romanians rise to power, a new coven and power had risen. After defeating a former enemy in Greece, three vampires named Aro, Caius, and Marcus, had created the Volturi clan. Sévérine and a group of other vampires was sent to spy on the Volturi to see if they were any threat to them or/and the Romanians. Not knowing that the other members of the coven were hidden somewhere where they could not see them, Sévérine and the others were about to leave when they were attacked by three members of Aro's coven, Felix, Demetri, and a tracker. Only Sévérine and another vampire were the only survivors and went back to inform the other Italians. But, by the time they were back Demetri, the Volturi's best tracker, had caught and followed their scent and traced them back to the Italians' base in Volterra. They launched an assault on the Italians's home and massacred almost the entire coven and the city. While trying to escape with several other survivors, Caius and Marcus had caught up to Sévérine before she could get out of Tuscany. After "interrogating", or beating and almost killing Sévérine, they let her go, realizing that she would lead them to the Romanians and the rest of the survivors. After realizing that she was being tracked she went into a nearby lake/ocean and disappeared. But, the Volturi were close enough to the Romanians to find them without her and went off after the Romanians. After this, Sévérine felt that she betrayed her coven and went into hiding. Blaming herself, she made many attempts to try and get the Volturi's attention so that they could kill her, but to no avail. She soon gave up and went to go and see if there were anymore survivors. She soon found Stefan and Vladimir, Dacian and Danutza (whom had now just created their own coven), and Danilo, Ylenia, and several others, but, since they all wanted revenge, which would lead to their deaths, except for a few, Sévérine disbanded from them and went to go and hide from the Volturi. Centuries later, Sévérine was in London, England (now the United Kingdom) and was visiting a member of the British coven when she met James. They soon fell in love and the two were dating for one year and married after that. She changed him a week before their wedding so he wouldn't be agony on their honeymoon. After learning of James's mother dying of a rare disease, James left to go and change her. James, along with his mother, came back to Sévérine and the three created their own coven. Breaking Dawn , via boat.]] Around December of 2006, Sévérine and James were told to come to the Italians' old home/base, now the Volturi's base of operations and home, to meet with the other Italians, but it was a trick. After arriving, Sévérine and James found themselves being forced inside the old building by Felix, Jane, and Demetri. While James was taken to a different place, Sévérine was taken to the main room/hall of the Volturi's "palace". There, Aro, Marcus, and Caius "interrogated" once again, just like they did thousands of years before, and threatened her that if she did not join or aid them to fight against the Cullens, then her mate would die slowly and she would have to watch. So, she agreed to help. After arriving in Forks, Sévérine and James were forced to stay with Aro, Marcus, and Caius throughout the entire confrontation, just in case they decided to run. After Alice, Aro's main objective of the confrontation, arrived, she showed him a vision of what would happen if they didn't change their minds about trying to defeat the Cullens and their allies. In the vision, Sévérine and James are seen turning on Aro and the others and aid the Cullens and their allies in the battle. But, James is shortly beheaded and killed by Caius, Jane, Felix, and Demetri. This angers and saddens Sévérine, so after Demetri, Alec, and Felix are killed, she aides Alice and Dacian run after Jane. After realizing that Bella was shielding the three vampires, Jane then becomes scared and is easily beaten by the three. Alice then chokes her, while Sévérine and Dacian tear off her legs, Alice throws Jane to/towards Sam Uley, who bites her head off. Sévérine then nods a thank you to Sam, who replies with the same. Angered by their losses, Caius joins the battle, going for Tanya of the Denalis. But, he easily stopped by Kate and Garrett. Kate uses her ability to subdue Caius, Sévérine then watches James avenged by Tanya holding down Caius's lower jaw and pulling up his upper, beheading and killing him. During the fight, Sévérine is attacked by Athenodora, Caius's mate, and is nearly beheaded by the evil witch but is saved when Derek and Darius, who tackle Athenodora and spin her around, to make her dizzy, and then run towards her and take her arms and rip them off. As Derek and Darius hold her down, Sévérine jump on her shoulders and rips her head off, they then burn her pieces, officially killing her. But since Nahuel and Huilan arrive and convinces Aro and Marcus that Renesmee is innocent. The Volturi's witnesses, except for James and Sévérine, leave back towards their residing places. Sévérine then explains to the Cullens and their allies why they had to become one of the Volturi's witnesses and everything is resolved. Before they leave, Sévérine uses an old family heirloom to entertain Renesmee and then leaves, with the heirloom. Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Relationships Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **Breaking Dawn - Part 2 Gallery Sévérine on a boat.jpg Leaders of the UK coven.jpg Sévérine 3.jpeg Sévérine in Hong Kong with her bodyguards.jpeg|Sévérine arrives in Shanghai, China. See Also *James *Dacian *Judi *Dacian Coven *Danutza *Stefan *Vladimir *United Kingdom coven *Romanian Coven *Ylenia *Giacomo *Danilo *Italian coven *Volturi *Aro *Marcus *Caius *Felix *Demetri Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Vampires Category:Italian coven Category:Females Category:Mated Vampires Category:Coven Leaders Category:Vampire Index Category:Volturi witnesses Category:Vampires With Special Abilities